A rainy day's kiss...
by Imajinator
Summary: It was a tiring day (not to mention rainy), as Relena Peacecraft walked down the street towards the house she had rented for a few days. There, she bumped into someone she had never thought she would meet... (song accompaniment by Amber 'Sexual')


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters. Nor do I own the song 'Sexual' by Amber.  
  
Author's note: I would like to suggest you to listen to the song, which is entitled 'Sexual' by Amber, as you read this. It will uplift the story reading a little more. - Imajinator  
  
  
Thunder rolled, and lightning flashed. "What a great time to get caught in the rain" grumbled Relena to herself. She kept walking down the street, clinging to her pink-laced umbrella. "Just a couple more blocks, and I'll be out of the rain" she thought. In her hurry, she accidentally bumped into someone. She had not seen him coming. She almost fell due to the slippery waters on the sidewalk. A firm hand grabbed her tiny hand and helped her. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "It's okay"  
  
Startled, Relena looked up. Lightning flashed, illuminating the stranger's face for a brief moment. "H-Heero!" cried Relena. "It's good to see you again," he told her. Relena was at a loss of words.  
  
Finally, collecting her wits together, she spoke. "It's very rainy out here, Heero. Why don't you stop at my house until the rain lets out?" she asked softly. If he said yes, it would be like a dream come true…  
  
"Yes" he answered.  
  
"Let's go," said Relena, feeling her knees would stop supporting her any moment now. She was thankful for the fact that she was very neat, and had kept the house she had kept for a few days, neat and tidy. She let the both of them in. Heero brushed by her wordlessly, taking in his surroundings. "Nice place" he said finally. Relena was in a dream.  
  
I want you to know that when you touch me baby that it's touch  
  
Brush up against me, I get chills all down my spine.  
  
When you talk to me, it's people  
  
You don't know what to do to this heart of mine  
  
Yeah  
  
Trying to make this one-dimensional  
  
The way I feel sexual  
  
The way I feel sexual  
  
He can't just be intellectual  
  
The way I feel sexual  
  
The way I feel sexual  
  
When you are next to me  
  
"Your shirt…it's all wet." She said, as she snapped out of daydreaming. She had to be a proper hostess! Heero gave her a level look. "Yes, I noticed" he said. "Well, there are some extra ones in the guest room, if you would like to change" she said. He nodded, and walked off. She walked off to make some hot coffee for the both of them.  
  
I confess that I watch your mouth move baby when you speak  
  
Study your body when you walk out of the room  
  
You see how much you value my friendship  
  
Yeah  
  
But I want you to dictate, to my confuse  
  
Yeah  
  
Trying to make this one-dimensional  
  
The way I feel sexual  
  
The way I feel sexual  
  
He can't just be intellectual  
  
The way I feel sexual  
  
The way I feel sexual  
  
When you are next to me  
  
When you are next to me  
  
"Heero?" Relena knocked on the door. "Just a minute" the young man's voice came through the door. There was a click. Relena walked in with the coffee tray. She nearly dropped it, when she saw that Heero did not have his shirt on. She looked away, blushing. "I…I thought you had finished changing" she stammered. Heero put on his shirt leisurely. "I did," he said. Relena looked up at him. "Coffee?" she offered. He accepted the drink, and sat on the bed. "Heero?" Relena said finally, breaking the silence that always seemed to hang over the two when they were alone. "Yes?" he answered.   
  
Baby, come to me and let me kiss you  
  
Oh  
  
Let me show you the things  
  
I can do for you  
  
Yeah  
  
Trying to make this one-dimensional  
  
The way I feel sexual  
  
The way I feel sexual  
  
He can't just be intellectual  
  
The way I feel sexual  
  
The way I feel sexual  
  
There was a painful pause. Relena put her cup down on a nearby table. She looked down. "Will you kiss me?" she asked, as she turned away, looking out the window, knowing he would reject her. She felt like crying. She knew he would reject her. She was sure of it. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, as it turned her. She looked up at the boy who had held her heart for so long. The boy…no man who she had longed for day after day, night after night, painfully. The face looked down at her, cool as ever, never revealing any emotions. He slowly bent his face down to hers, and their lips met…  
  
When you are next to me  
  
When you are next to me  
  
Trying to make this one-dimensional  
  
He just can't be intellectual 


End file.
